Advertising space
by Nemessys
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción de Robbie Williams Advertising Space. HxR Horo lucha por los derechos humanos, pero tiene un accidente... Una especie de carta que Ren le dedica aunque podría ser cualquier persona.


**There's no earthly way of knowing  
What was in your heart  
When it stopped going **

_No hay manera humana de saber lo que pasaba por tu corazón cuando dejó de latir…_

Supongo que en cierto modo me siento culpable. Muy culpable. Porque, quiero decir. Se supone que yo tenía que estar a tu lado en todo momento. Apoyarte, comprenderte, ayudarte, quererte… se supone que yo conocía todos tus pensamientos, que sabía en todo en lo que andabas metido.

Pero resultó no ser así. Y aún no me ha dado tiempo a decidir si fue culpa mía o tuya.

Porque, querido Horo, siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana.

Lo único que podía hacer yo era… bueno, seguirte. Admirarte. Amarte.

Seguramente te has matado sin saber lo mucho que te quería. Porque lo que te demostraba no era ni la mitad de lo que sentía.

Esto no es más que otra forma de suicidio, en parte¿no?

Cuando te mataron, seguramente te acordaste de aquella noche que tanto lloramos los dos, antes de que te marcharas por primera vez. Justo antes de que empezaras a jugar con un fuego demasiado grande.

Yo te decía que lo dejaras. Que no valía la pena. Y tú me contaste muchas cosas.

**The whole world shook  
A storm was blowing through you **

_El mundo entero se conmocionó. Una tormenta soplaba por tu culpa._

Cuando empezaste a jugar a ese juego muchos comenzaron a fijarse en ti. Las cosas empezaron a ir un poquito mejor. Lo que llevabas gritando desde hacía tanto tiempo, empezó a oírse, y tú me decías¡Mejor tarde que nunca!

Y la gente empezó a admirar tu determinación y tu coraje tanto como yo lo quería. Se enamoraron de ti por ser cómo eras.

Y cuando la radio empezó a difundir la noticia de tu asesinato, cuando los periódicos se tiñeron de luto por tu muerte y la televisión te mencionó en los noticiarios, y aparecías en documentales, y en carteles pegados por la ciudad, y en pegatinas en las carpetas de los universitarios, y en las pancartas de las manifestaciones... entonces nos dimos cuenta de lo que de verdad representabas. No solo luchabas por una causa, Horo. Eras un icono de incorfomidad, un estandarte de la justicia, por heroico que suene.

Horo, de verdad tú eras un héore.

Eras el héroe de toda esa gente, de los que saben que el mundo se nos está cayendo a pedazos.

Y tu muerte dejó a todos boquiabiertos. Porque no podían creer lo que había pasado.

Querido Horo, yo menos que nadie. 

Waiting for God to stop this  
And up to your neck in darkness

_Esperando a que Dios detuviera esto y metido hasta el cuello en la oscuridad..._

En estos casos, nunca jamás se sabe quien fue el asesino, porque hay demasiado intereses.

Estúpido.

Meterte con intereses demasiado grandes para ti. Tú, un pobre aldeano de Hokkaido, que antes de cumplir los 13 años no había salido jamás de su pueblo.

Fuiste un imbécil y empezaste a despotricar contra los gobiernos de África, y contra las compañías farmaceúticas de Norte América, y contra las empresas capitalistas europeas. E iniciaste mil campañas, y cada vez cosechabas más odios, entre unos y otros. Por cada persona que te quería, había dos que te odiaban, porque representabas un cáncer para el imperialismo.

Quisiste luchar contra las bases de la sociedad, pobre idiota.

Y por mucho que te dijeran... no, cada vez más adentro. Y llegó un momento en el que no podrías haber dado la vuelta, pero, de modos, nunca hubieras querido.

Estoy seguro de que moriste con la cabeza bien alta, pensando que, aunque en la mayoría de los casos estabas solo, toda tu vida desde que tuviste conciencia has luchado por lo que creías, y te has mantenido firme en ideales que todos compartirmos pero que ninguno nos hemos atrevido a defender.

**Everyone around you was corrupted  
Saying somethin'  
**

_Todos a tu alrededor eran corruptos. Di algo..._

Denunciaste todo menos a los que te mentían a ti. Los que te prometían dinero y apoyo y nunca te dieron nada.

Tuviste que pelear por todo lo que tenías.

Eras un desposeído. Solo, salvo por mí y alguno más.

Solo, porque todos los que te admiraban, esos de los que te hablé antes... la mayoría de los que llevaban las pancartas en las manifestaciones y las pegatinas en las carpetas, sabían que el mundo se moría de hambre, que el SIDA hacía estragos en medio planeta, que la raza humana agonizaba... pero no se atrevían, no tenían tu valor ni tu coraje.

Ni tu locura.

**There's no dignity in death  
To sell the world your last breath  
They're still fighting over  
Everything you left over **

_No hay dignidad en la muerte... venderle al mundo tu último respiro. _

_Aún estamos luchando por todo lo que dejaste atrás._

Horo, querido Horo. Quiero que sepas que nada de lo que hiciste fue en vano. La sangre, el dinero que empleaste, la gente a la que te enfrentaste, los días de hambre y pena. Cuando llegabas a esas aldeas de Ruanda y Sudán y se te rompía el corazón. Ni siquiera tu muerte.

Horo¡te echo de menos!

Has vendido tu vida. La has regalado. Se la has dado a todos esos que no tuvieron la suerte de nacer en un país con dinero, o en una familia con dinero.

Por eso, ninguno de nosotros, yo menos que nadie, vamos a dejar que todo eso, que tu nombre, pero, sobretodo tus obras, caígan en el olvido.

Dios mío, Horo. Cómo te quería.

Por ti voy a seguir. Aunque me cueste la vida. Ya me está matando tu ausencia, sé que la única manera posible de redimir esto es continuar con lo que dejaste atrás.

Mi héroe.

I saw you standing at the gates  
When Marlon Brando passed away  
You had that look upon your face  
Advertising space

Estés donde estés. Me vigiles y veles por mí o no. Aún recuerdo cada parte de tu cuerpo.

Recuerdo tus abrazos. Recuerdo cómo me gustaba acurrucarme a tu lado, dejar de lado mi condición de niño rico y rendirme a ti, y dormirme escuchando tu respiración, sintiendo tu aliento en mi frente...

La noche, esa noche. La primera noche en la que nos besamos, fue después de pasar horas llorando. Hasta que a los dos se nos acabaron las lágrimas.

Tú llorabas por todo lo que recordabas, por lo que habías visto.

Yo por lo que me contaste. Porque me desarmaste, me rompiste tantas veces el corazón aquella noche, me dejaste desnudo de argumentos. Ya no podía hablar.

Me dijiste que ni ahora ni nunca se ha ayudado donde se ha necesitado.

Me contaste la historia de Uganda, la perla de África. Un solo hombre fue capaz de destruirla mientras Occidente miraba para otro lado. A pesar de TODAS las pruebas que había, a pesar de que se sabía de sobra lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de los trescientos mil muertos.

Me contaste que la India quiso cultivar el tratamiento para el SIDA para hacerlo asequible a los bolsillos de los más pobres. Y que no le dejaron.

Me contaste tantas cosas... algunas ni las recuerdo.

Pero, al final de esa noche yo lloraba aún más que tú, y no tuve fuerzas para volver a decirte que abandonaras la lucha, porque si nadie luchaba, nada se arreglaría.

And  
No one learned from your mistakes  
We let our profit s go to waste  
All that's left in any case  
Is Advertising space

Y lo reconozco. Hemos sido quizá lo suficientemente estúpidos para recoger tu relevo del suelo. Para seguir luchando. Para, probablemente, seguir tu atajo hacia la muerte.

Through your eyes  
The world was burning

_A través de tus ojos, el mundo estaba ardiendo_

Desde mi punto de vista, lo sabías todo. Conocías los problemas, y siempre sabías qué había qué hacer, y dónde hacerlo, y nunca desesperabas, y nunca te rendías. Dabas ánimos a todo el mundo, no parabas. Decías que había demasiados problemas como para sentarse un rato a descansar. Me besabas la mejilla, me sonreías, y cogías el avión a Kenia, a Estados Unidos, a la India. A donde fuera.

Sabías que los grandes problemas empiezan siendo pequeños. Que hay que atajarlos.

Y me di cuenta de lo egoísta que soy, que somos casi todos. Me lo enseñaste tú, Horo.

Que solo me preocupo de mí mismo, de mis circunstancias, de lo que tengo a mano y lo que no. De mis problemas. De lo que puedo hacer mañana. Pero el resto del mundo, esa gente a la que nunca he visto ni veré nunca, no, no me importaba.

Me enseñaste a ver el mundo con tus ojos. Y lloré, pero tú me abrazaste y dijiste que me seguirías enseñando lo que pudiera.

Please be gentle  
I'm still learning  
You seemed to say  
As you kept turning up

"_Por favor, sé amable, aún estoy aprendiendo"_ , _parecías decir mientras seguías adelante..._

Y cuando las cosas te salían mal, no pasaba nada. Perseverabas. Con una paciencia infinita. Nos enseñaste a todos cómo vivir, y cómo respetar la vida tal y como la teníamos, y cómo enseñar a los demás. Y aquellos que te conocimos sabíamos que todo lo bueno que decían de ti, por exagerado que fuera, seguramente era verdad.

Y aprendías de tus errores. Nos hacías aprender. 

They poisoned you with compromise  
At what point did you realise

No sé porqué nunca te enfadaste con nadie. Pronto te diste cuenta de que tenías que empezar de cero. Pero no pasó nada. Te enfrentaste a los que luchaban por lo derechos humanos como tú. Y a los ecologistas, también como tú, y como tu hermana.

Y cuando te dijeron¿De qué sirve conservar el planeta si no queda nadie para heredarlo? Tú solo respondiste: Pero es que no somos los únicos habitantes.

Quizá no aproveché todo lo que me ofrecías. Quizá te tenía delante y no supe ver lo que me dabas. Porque pensé que alguien como tú era eterno. Que eras una especie de ángel que no podía desaparecer. Que compensabas todo ese mal.

Pero me equivoqué, y todo lo que no te dije, todo lo que no te pregunté, escuece dentro de mí. Duele. Arde. Me arranca el corazón y me llena de amargura.

Querido Horo, no sé si por tu culpa o por la mía, pero uno de los dos falló. No sé si estoy preparado para heredar tu causa.

Pero precisamente por eso, porque era TU causa, entonces seguiré con ella. Porque te representaba a ti en tu forma más pura. La forma que yo amé.

Seguir con tu trabajo es como volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, y cada victoria será un beso de tus labios, y cada fracaso un grito de enfado.

**Everybody loves your life  
But you ahahh**

_Todo el mundo amaba tu vida menos tú._

Pero en el fondo lo sabías¿no? Lo de que la gente en realidad no admiraba lo que hacías, sino a ti. Es decir, alguien valiente, guapo, que viaja por todo el mundo, siendo bien recibido en cualquier parte. Esa era la cara bonita que veían casi todos.

No veían cuando te encerrabas a llorar a solas. Lejos incluso de mí. Porque no querías hacermelo pasar mal. Porque tu desesperación era tuya y de nadie más. No porque no confiaras en nosotros, sino... no sé. Porque sentías que no podías venirte abajo, porque sabías que eras el soporte que no se podía romper.

Cuando gritabas en medio de una selva virgen, cuando pegabas puñetazos en los cojines de los hoteles.

Y luego salías sonriendo de nuevo y me preguntabas que dónde íbamos a cenar. Sonriendo con los ojos rojos.

No, la gente no veía esa cara. No la podías mostrar porque sino te cargarías las ilusiones de aquellos que piensan que ayudar solo da satisfacciones. Necesitabas a esa gente¿verdad?

La necesitabas tanto como la necesito yo ahora. Aunque en realidad sean un flaco apoyo.

**Special agent for the man  
Through watergate and vietnam  
No one really gave a damn  
Did you think the CIA did?**

Estaré tan solo como tú. Estaré como contigo.

Como cuando me conociste, me miraste y me llamaste pijo, niño rico, mimado. Me insultaste con todo tu odio.

Aunque luego yo intentara hundirte, me contaste cómo los saharauis viven desde hace 25 años en campos de concentración, y la situación de Palestina e Israel; que África es el continente de las guerras olvidadas y de las causas perdidas; esas cosas que a mí no me importaban, porque estaba en mi rica burbuja, en mi próspero micro-mundo heredado de mi familia.

Y mientras se me ponían los pelos de punta, me fui enamorando de ti. Enamorando perdidamente. Y hubo un momento en el que no quise separame de todo ese dolor que llevabas marcado, ese aire de eterna tristeza, el sufrimiento que veías, que se te había quedado en los ojos, el olor de la sangre que había impregnado tu piel y el tono melancólico que se te había pegado a la voz.

Nunca jamás pude borrar eso. No pude compensarlo de alguna manera. Nadie pudo.

Sabías nadie iba a hacer nada si no empezabas tú.

Mi valiente héroe, valiente idiota, que creíste que podías cambiar el mundo y el único que cambió fuiste tú. Y ahora estás muerto.

Creo... creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte...

**I've seen your daughter  
Man she's cute  
I was scared but I wanted to  
Boy she looks a lot like you**

_He visto a tu hija, es muy guapa. Tenía miedo, pero quería hacerlo... chico, se parece un montón a ti._

Se me olvidaba. Tu familia está bien. Bastante bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Tu hermana se ha convertido en una gran ecologista. Arrastra a muchos tras de sí.

Tus amigos te echan mucho de menos.

Y yo... yo sigo sintiendo el vacío en mi interior, un hueco que nadie salvo tú supo llenar. Como muerto por dentro. Temo que te he dado todo el amor que tenía, te lo di a ti, y ahora, no voy a poder volver a amar a nadie más tanto como lo hice contigo.

* * *

DIOS!! Cuanto hacía que no aparecía por aquí... tengo mis excusillas, pero ya os las diré otro día. Espero ponerme al día pronto.  
Si por casualidad os preguntáis donde andaba metida, visitad mi página y veréis los progresos la dirección está en mi profile, si no me equivoco. Gracias por leerme ;o)


End file.
